10 lutego 1990
Program 1 7.00 TV TR: Mechanizacja rolnictwa - sem. IV - Mechanizacja omłotów 7.30 TV TR: Hodowla zwierząt - sem. IV - Środowisko a zdrowie zwierząt 8.00 "Tydzień na działce" 8.20 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi" - film fabularny produkcji USA, reż. Richard Fleischer wyk.: Kirk Douglas, James Mason, Paul Lukas 11.05 Wiadomości poranne 11.15 "Azjatycka mozaika" (2) - "Pieśni i bębny Sri Lanki" - serial dok. produkcji francuskiej 11.45 "Bellona" - magazyn wojskowy 12.15 "Laboratorium" - "Ruch = życie" 12.45 TV Teatr Prozy: Erskine Caldwell "Jenny" reż.: Jerzy Afanasjew wyk.: Halina Winiarska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Łapiński, Halina Słojewska 14.35 "Żyć" - Magazyn ekologiczny 15.00 "Polityka, politycy" - Fidel Castro 15.30 Filmy o miłości: "Niekochana" - film produkcji polskiej reż. Janusz Nasfeterwyk.: Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Guttner 16.45 Flesz - program muzyczny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 TV giełda piosenki - "Premie i premiery" 18.30 "Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc "Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - Poczta zoo 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dawno temu na Dzikim Zachodzie" - film fabularny produkcji włosko-amerykańskiej, reż. Sergio Leone wyk.: Henry Fonda, Claudia Cardinale, Charles Bronson 22.40 Sport 23.00 "Piknik country - Mrągowo 89" - Mickey Newbury 22.20 Telegazeta 23.40 Kino sensacji: "Niebezpieczne zabawy" - film produkcji angielskiej reż. Nick Castle wyk.: Linda Hamilton, Robert Carradine, Kristine de Bell 1.05 Zakończenie programu Program 2 13.55 "W świecie ciszy" - program dla niesłyszących 14.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Jedynka w kołku" film fabularny ZSRR 15.30 Małekino "Quirimba-wyspa szczęśliwa" - film dokumentalny 15.55 Moto-Sport 16.35 Program dnia 16.40 Galeria "Dwójki" -Andrzej Dudziński 17.10 "Ballada o drodze" - RFN - Berlin 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Ordonka" (1) - fragmenty koncertu 19.30 "Alfa i omega" 20.00 "Nie tylko muzyka" - "Ideał sięgnął bruku" - rzecz o Powstaniu Styczniowym. 21.05 "Muzyka i polityka" "Szczypanie" Kiepury 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Srebrny jubileusz Międzyuczelnianego Chóru Akademickiego 22.45 "Znowu w Brideshead" (6) - serial produkcji angielskiej 23.40 Komentarz dnia 23.45 Program na niedzielę Super Channel 7:00 Kreskówki 11:00 Muzyka, moda, wiadomości 18:30 Ultra sport – dziwne dziedziny 20:30 Wielka dolina (western) 21:30 Sobotnie kino: Stworzeni dla siebie BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Maps 7.05 Topological Surfaces 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! 7.55 Laurel and Hardy Suspect in Custody 8.00 Mersey Tales 8.05 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse Day of the Mice 8.20 ChuckleVision 8.35 Thundercats Mongor 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Boxing 12.40 Ski-ing 13.00 News 13.05 Bobsleighing 13.25 Racing 13.30 Steel Plate and Sections Young Chasers Qualifier (2 'Am) 13.40 Snooker 13.55 Racing 14.00 Game Spirit Steeplechase (Limited Handicap. 2m 160yds) 14.10 Snooker 14.30 Racing 14.35 Tote Gold Trophy Handicap Hurdle Race (2m 100yds) 14.45 Snooker 15.05 Racing 15.10 Byrne Brothers Compton Steeplechase (3m) 15.20 Snooker 15.50 Football 16.00 Rugby League 16.40 Final Score 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors Everyday a Gift 18.05 Jim'll Fix It 18.40 Little and Large 19.15 The Paul Daniels Magic Show 20.00 Waterfront Beat 20.50 News and Sport; Weather 21.10 Midnight Caller End of Innocence 22.00 Dave Allen 22.30 International Snooker Benson and Hedges Masters Second Semi-final 23.45 Harry Tracy - Dead or Alive 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 7.15 Open University 7.15 The Creation of Childhood 7.40 James Hutton : Geologist 8.05 Motion and Newton's Laws 8.30 The Mechanisation of Textile Spinning 8.55 Before Einstein 9.45 Henry IV Parts 1 and 2: Workshop 1 10.10 State and Society in 1984 11.00 Managing Schools: Presnett Comprehensive 11.25 Work and Society 11.50 Fair Trading 12.15 Reaching and Grasping 12.40 Statistics: Pictures of Data 13.05 Technology: Eurekaaargh! Parti 13.30 Oceanography: Introduction 14.20 Instruments: Made to Measure 14.45 Shrikant 15.25 I Saturday Cinema: Topper Takes a Trip 16.40 International Snooker Masters 18.35 For Those in Peril 19.05 NewsView; Weatherview 19.50 Ute Lemper 20.50 Saturday Night Clive 21.35 Making Out 6: 22.25 The Film Club Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1990 roku